DEJA VU
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Sue Corkill. Certains événements durant leur visite sur P2A-018 rappellent à Sam quelque chose qu’elle aurait préféré ignorer.


**DEJA VU**

**Auteur**** : Sue Corkill**

Traducteur : Aybarra

Catégorie : Sam & Jack, Romance

Rating: NC17

Saison : 5

Spoilers: The Sentinel (s5), Divide and Conquer (s4)

Résumé : Certains événements durant leur visite sur P2A-018 rappellent à Sam quelque chose qu'elle aurait préféré ignorer.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Note du traducteur : J'avoue que l'épisode 'La sentinelle' (saison 5) n'avait pas laissé un grand souvenir dans ma mémoire. Mais je trouve que l'auteur fait un parallèle très intéressant avec l'épisode « Diviser pour conquérir » (saison 4).

Je n'ai pas pu contacter Sue. C'est donc sans son autorisation que je publie cette traduction. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera…

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

Elle regarda avec curiosité autour d'elle la pièce décorée – et douloureusement vide. Le bâtiment principal du gouvernement, où le bureau de Marul se trouvait, avait visiblement échappé à l'attaque aérienne puisqu'il y avait peu de signes du combat qui avait été mené dans la cité. Elle frissonna légèrement alors qu'elle se rappelait marcher à travers les ruines de ce qui avait autrefois été une fière et belle cité. Dans le temps qu'il leur avait fallu pour revenir de l'endroit où la Sentinelle était abritée, ils trouvèrent la cité sinistrement silencieuse. Ils avaient croisé quelques individus qui leur avaient jeté des coups d'œil furtifs avant de se dépêcher. Elle supposa que leur petit groupe ne paraissait pas vraiment pire que les autres qu'ils avaient vus – fatigué, sale, et légèrement abasourdi par tout ce qui s'était passé.

Grogan la frôla, trébuchant un peu._ Pauvre garçon_, pensa-t-elle avec sympathie, il semblait épuisé et elle savait que le Jaffa n'avait pas été doux avec lui – ni avec le Colonel. O'Neill la dépassa lentement dans la pièce, suivi de près par Teal'c et Daniel. Le Colonel semblait au-delà de l'épuisement comme il s'asseyait sur une chaise devant la grande fenêtre. Le rougeoiement des feux brûlant dans la cité refléta dans la pièce, jetant d'étranges ombres sur tout le monde. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, cependant elle pouvait voir la lassitude dans l'affaissement de ses épaules et l'entendre dans le ton de sa voix. « Grogan ? »

Le jeune homme sortit de sa torpeur, « Monsieur ? »

« Comment est-ce que ça marche ici ? »

« Monsieur ? » interrogea Grogan d'une voix rendue traînante par la confusion.

« Vous savez, les logements ? »

Grogan secoua la tête. « Oh, oui… » Son front se plissa, « Je crois que je me souviens, quand nous avions fait notre tour du bâtiment, que l'assistante de Marul a mentionné des quartiers des invités sur un des étages. » Il ajouta d'un ton las, « Je ne me rappelle pas où, cependant. »

O'Neill hocha simplement la tête. « Teal'c ? Trouvez-les. »

Le Jaffa acquiesça et quitta tranquillement la pièce. Sam s'effondra sur le banc qui courait le long du mur opposé, commençant à ressentir la fatigue survenir alors que l'afflux d'adrénaline s'épuisait. Elle se débarrassa de son sac à dos, regardant Daniel ouvrir le sien et s'approcher d'O'Neill avec le kit de premiers soins en main.

« Jack, laissez-moi vous examiner. »

Sam ne fut pas surprise quand il repoussa Daniel d'un geste irrité de sa main. « Je vais bien. Examinez Grogan. »

Sam n'arriva même pas à sourire quand Daniel grommela, « Bien, Jack, vous allez bien… » Mais fit comme il lui avait été demandé et vint voir Grogan à la place.

Dieu, elle était si fatiguée, maintenant que tout était fini. Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était de dormir et d'oublier – du moins temporairement – les évènements des dernières vingt-quatre heures. Elle pouvait entendre Daniel et Grogan murmurer, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le Colonel, qui avait quitté son siège et se tenait silhouetté à la fenêtre, regardant la cité à l'extérieur. Elle frissonna, se sentant subitement faible et vulnérable aux sentiments qu'elle pensait avoir sous contrôle. Dieu, elle avait été une idiote de croire que ça n'avait pas d'importance et elle l'avait presque perdu – encore. _Non, elle ne penserait pas à cela tout de suite_, décida-t-elle fermement et ferma les yeux, refoulant son image. _Ce qu'elle ferait serait de simplement fermer les yeux pendant quelques minutes avant que Teal'c ne revienne._

« Carter. » Quelqu'un poussa sur son épaule elle marmonna et tapa la main. « Carter ! » La voix était un peu plus forte et Sam à contrecœur ouvrit ses yeux, grimaçant à la lumière et au torticolis quand elle bougea sa tête. Elle se retrouva face à O'Neill, qui se redressa rapidement et s'écarta d'elle.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, ayant l'impression d'avoir été droguée après sa courte sieste. Elle regarda autour d'elle la pièce, mais seul le Colonel était présent, tous les autres étaient partis.

« Teal'c a trouvé quelques chambres où nous pourrons nous coucher pour la nuit. Daniel et Grogan sont déjà là-bas. »

« Oh, bien, » marmonna-t-elle, tâtonnant autour d'elle pour son sac.

« Tenez, » O'Neill brusquement le lui donna et tendit sa main.

Sam leva les yeux sur lui, mais son expression était aussi impassible que jamais. Elle saisit sa main et le laissa la tirer sur ses pieds. Une fois qu'elle fut debout, il relâcha sa main rapidement et commença à se diriger vers la porte. Elle suivit un petit peu plus lentement, la fatigue s'étant bel et bien déclarée, se demandant où le Colonel avait trouvé son second souffle. Elle le suivit le long du couloir et ensuite une volée de marches. Il traversa avec assurance un long couloir et s'arrêta au bout il poussa une porte battante et ils furent dans une petite antichambre. Il montra du doigt une des deux portes fermées. « Grogan et Daniel sont dans celle-là. » Il lui jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil, ses yeux presque fermés. « Teal'c est de garde. » O'Neill ouvrit la seconde porte et se recula, lui indiquant d'entrer.

Elle le regarda avec curiosité, mais était trop fatiguée pour essayer de déchiffrer son expression. Sam entra dans la petite pièce, O'Neill juste derrière elle la porte se referma derrière eux. La pièce était vraiment minimaliste dans la conception, spartiate au pire, décida-t-elle. Il y avait une paillasse basse installée dans un coin qui lui rappela un futon, une petite table dans l'autre. Un panneau glissant était légèrement ouvert et elle put juste voir un lavabo. Evidemment, les Latoniens n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup de confort.

Balançant son sac dans un coin, Sam ôta sa veste, la laissant tomber sur le sol. « Je vais utiliser la salle de bain, » dit-elle, se glissant à côté d'O'Neill dans la petite pièce et refermant la porte. Une lumière s'activa automatiquement et Sam souhaita presque immédiatement qu'elle ne se soit pas activée. Dieu, elle avait l'air affreuse, ses cheveux tout emmêlés d'être sous sa casquette, ses yeux lourds de fatigue. Elle utilisa les toilettes et ensuite éclaboussa d'eau son visage, passant sans illusion ses doigts dans ses cheveux. _Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire_, décida-t-elle finalement sans humour, _ qu'elle ait belle allure ou pas ? _Ils s'étaient mis d'accord tous les deux pour ne pas le remarquer. Juste parce qu'elle voulait le remarquer ne voulait pas dire qu'il le voulait. Et maintenant, après ce qui venait de se passer… elle frissonna. C'avait été bien assez difficile la première fois qu'ils avaient été séparés par un champ de force, mais que cela se reproduise ? Elle regarda son reflet avec une résignation muette. Quel que soit ce qui s'était passé entre eux là-bas dans cette caverne, eh bien, ils venaient de l'enfermer à nouveau. Comme la dernière fois. Respirant profondément, Sam ouvrit le panneau en le faisant glisser.

Jack était déjà étendu sur la paillasse, vêtu seulement de son t-shirt et de son pantalon. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa poitrine bougeait régulièrement, mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas endormi. Le regardant étendu là, soudain elle ne sut si elle pourrait le faire, si elle pourrait s'étendre avec désinvolture à côté de lui et prétendre qu'ils n'étaient que des camarades et rien de plus. Mais, l'attrait d'être physiquement proche de lui était trop fort et elle ôta rapidement ses bottes et sa veste, ne gardant également que son t-shirt et son pantalon. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour un interrupteur et vit un petit panneau près de la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés. Elle le toucha, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité. De mémoire, elle traversa les quelques mètres jusqu'à la paillasse et lentement s'y effondra. Elle se tourna prudemment sur son côté, son dos vers O'Neill, tirant le drap et la couverture sur eux deux. Elle essaya de se détendre, laissant sa tête reposer sur l'oreiller, mais elle était trop consciente de l'homme juste derrière elle. Cependant, la paillasse était étonnamment confortable ou elle était simplement si fatiguée que cela n'aurait pas eu d'importance si elle avait dormi sur des rochers ! Laissant échapper un léger souffle, elle ferma ses yeux… et sentit le bras de son supérieur se glisser autour d'elle et la tirer dans le berceau de son corps. Elle se raidit un instant jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'entende murmurer, « Ca va aller, Sam. » Ce fut si inattendu pour lui d'utiliser son prénom, elle aurait dû être inquiète, mais pour quelque raison cela l'aida à se détendre et elle s'immergea davantage dans son étreinte.

Sam n'était pas certaine de ce qui incita son commentaire suivant. Peut-être était-ce la fatigue et la peur combinées qui abaissèrent ses défenses. Peut-être était-ce la pièce obscure, l'intimité de la situation et le fait qu'il l'avait appelée par son prénom. Peut-être était-ce son corps chaud l'entourant, son souffle une légère caresse sur sa nuque. Ou peut-être était-ce que, à cet instant, elle ne s'en fichait plus. Elle plaça sa main sur la sienne, où elle reposait légèrement sur son ventre. « Je sais maintenant, » murmura-t-elle, « ce que vous ressentiez. »

Son bras se resserra autour d'elle et elle sentit son souffle comme un soupir déchiqueté contre son oreille. Il ne dit rien et elle ressentit un éclair momentané de douleur à son silence. Ses pensées automatiquement revinrent en flash à cet instant quand elle l'avait fixé de l'autre côté du champ de force qui protégeait la Sentinelle et avait su qu'il allait être tué – juste devant ses yeux. Et il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire, rien du tout. Elle ne pouvait même pas mourir avec lui. « Si vous étiez mort… » Les mots sortirent avant qu'elle ne le sache et elle laissa sa voix s'éteindre en un murmure, surprise même d'en avoir dit autant, pourtant encore effrayée de proférer les mêmes mots qu'il avait dits plus d'une année plus tôt.

Elle sentit son nez fouiller près de son oreille alors qu'il murmurait, « Mais je ne suis pas mort. »

« Non, » soupira-t-elle, et se trémoussa un peu plus dans son étreinte. « Ceci est… » elle lutta pendant un instant, voulant dire que c'était une erreur, mais elle ne le put. Ca ne donnait pas l'impression d'être une erreur, c'était bien et elle avait tellement besoin de sa proximité. « … agréable. » Dieu, ça sonnait si fade et décrivait à peine l'amour brûlant qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Il grogna simplement. « Dormez. Demain sera une longue journée. » Elle le sentit se réinstaller, son visage encore une fois enfoui dans sa nuque, sa poitrine se levant et s'abaissant de manière réconfortante contre son dos alors qu'il respirait. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant le bref moment de proximité entre eux avant de laisser l'épuisement la prendre finalement.

ooo

Sam était seule quand elle se réveilla. Elle ne savait pas quand, mais quelque part durant la nuit ou tôt le matin, O'Neill avait quitté leur petite chambre. Elle roula sur son dos, un léger éclat d'un soleil pâle tombant sur elle à travers un trou dans les rideaux. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment mieux après – elle regarda sa montre – cinq heures de sommeil. Ses yeux étaient irrités et sa bouche… elle passa sa langue sur ses dents, eh bien, elle était contente d'avoir sa brosse à dents dans son sac. Gémissant un peu, elle se redressa et fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux et se demanda si elle aurait le temps de les laver, quand il y eut un coup à la porte.

« Sam ? » C'était Daniel. « Jack dit que nous partons dans trente minutes. SG9 et 13 sont déjà là. »

Elle soupira le Colonel avait dû être occupé pendant qu'elle dormait. « Je viens tout de suite, Daniel, » dit-elle à travers la porte fermée. Elle alla avec juste un peu de raideur dans la petite salle de bain et éclaboussa sa figure avec de l'eau. Jetant un coup d'œil dans le petit miroir au-dessus du lavabo, elle fronça les sourcils à son reflet. Elle ne paraissait pas mieux. Visage pâle, des cercles sombres sous ses yeux… et elle ne pouvait même pas mettre cela sur le compte des Jaffa. Cette fois c'était ses émotions qui l'avaient trahie en acceptant le confort interdit des bras d'O'Neill pendant qu'elle dormait et l'avait incitée à révéler plus qu'elle savait qu'il ne voulait entendre. _Après tout_, se rappela-t-elle, _ils avaient convenu. Que ce soit la meilleure chose ou pas pour l'un et l'autre, ils avaient convenu_. En soupirant, elle quitta la petite salle de bain et remit sa veste, se demandant quel genre de répercussions suivrait sa confession matinale.

ooo

Jack regardait sans passion alors que SG9 et 13 montaient leur base d'opération dans le bureau de Marul. Il n'y avait eu aucun signe du petit leader des Latoniens et O'Neill craignait beaucoup que les Jaffa ne l'aient tué. L'assistante de Marul avait finalement fait surface et le Major Williams l'avait mise au travail. La pauvre femme paraissait reconnaissante d'avoir quelque chose à faire et Jack put l'identifier. Il souhaitait, là maintenant, avoir quelque chose à faire sinon attendre son équipe, quelque chose pour empêcher son esprit de rejouer les événements des dernières vingt-quatre heures. Pas exactement sa meilleure heure, ou heures même. Il s'était laissé lui-même et Grogan capturé par les obséquieux Jaffa de ce Svarog, torturé et puis utilisé comme moyen de chantage pour forcer le reste de son équipe à trahir les Latoniens. Il vit Carter et Daniel entrer dans la pièce. Ses yeux s'étrécirent alors qu'il étudiait à la dérobée sa figure pâle. Rien de la torture qu'il avait reçue des mains du Jaffa ne pouvait se comparer à la torture à laquelle il s'était volontiers livré au cours de la nuit – avec Carter dans ses bras.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas examiner ses motivations pour l'avoir forcée à rester dans la même pièce que lui. Teal'c avait trouvé d'autres quartiers d'invités sur un autre étage… mais Jack s'était permis de rationaliser sa décision en décidant de garder son équipe ensemble. Mais il savait que ce n'était que de l'aveuglement, il avait voulu être avec elle. Diable, il avait besoin d'être avec elle.

« Jack ! » Daniel avait finalement réussi à traverser la pièce occupée vers là où il se tenait Carter s'attarda près de l'entrée. « J'ai ramené Sam. »

O'Neill hocha la tête sèchement. « Très bien, sortons. Teal'c nous rencontrera à la Porte. »

Jack réussit presque à ne pas faire attention à la tentative timide de Daniel de converser pendant leur marche à travers la cité lourdement bombardée vers la Porte des étoiles. Dieu merci, Carter fit les réponses de temps en temps aussi il n'eut pas à essayer de trouver l'énergie pour une réponse. Ce qui, Dieu merci, voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir, ce qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait ne pas penser à Sam – ouais, super. Comment pouvait-il ne pas penser à elle quand il ne pouvait arracher ses yeux du subtil balancement de ses hanches alors qu'elle marchait devant lui ? Il était intensément conscient de la façon dont ces fesses avaient paru douces pressées contre son aine seulement quelques heures auparavant.

Il n'avait pas dormi. Le soulagement et le contentement qu'il avait ressentis à tenir Sam pendant qu'elle dormait avaient été trop irrésistibles pour qu'il se permette de rater cela en dormant. A la place, il s'était contenté de se reposer et de savourer l'intimité interdite du moment. Merde, il avait été faible la nuit dernière et s'était permis quelque chose qu'il aurait mieux fait d'éviter. Car maintenant il savait comment c'était que de la tenir et cela ne mènerait qu'à vouloir davantage. Dieu merci, ils étaient presque à la Porte. Teal'c se tenait là, avec deux membres de SG13 qui se tenaient près d'un brancard.

Jack ignora le brancard et le sac contenant le corps de Kershaw. « Carter ? » Elle ne répondit pas et il lui jeta un coup d'œil, ses yeux semblant rivés sur le brancard. « Carter ? » dit-il un peu plus fort.

Sa tête se retourna brusquement, ses yeux paraissant encore plus assombris lorsqu'elle parla. « Désolée, monsieur. »

« Composez l'adresse et sortez-nous de là. » Elle acquiesça et il détourna les yeux, content d'avoir ses lunettes de soleil et qu'elle ne puisse pas voir ses yeux. Il entendit ses mouvements alors qu'elle composait l'adresse de la Terre et ne put s'empêcher le léger sentiment de culpabilité qui l'emplit d'être heureux que ce soit Kershaw qui était étendu mort sur le brancard, et non pas Sam. Ou merde, cela aurait pu être lui et alors il n'aurait ressenti aucune culpabilité du tout… ou aucun autre 'sentiment inapproprié' d'ailleurs. Il grogna, quand sa vie avait-elle jamais été aussi simple ? Il entendit la Porte s'activer et se retourna pour y faire face. Teal'c et Daniel prirent le brancard et traversèrent la Porte. Carter suivit lentement, se retournant pour le regarder en bas des marches. Il ne bougea pas, ne fit rien et après un instant elle se détourna et monta les marches. Il attendit qu'elle disparaisse à travers le vortex, déterminé à bannir les pensées d'elle hors de son esprit tout aussi facilement qu'elle s'était évanouie hors de vue à travers la Porte.

ooo

Jack roula sur lui-même et frappa son oreiller, lui donnant un coup de poing pour le soumettre avant de le fourrer à nouveau sous sa tête. Il fut confortable pendant environ, oh, une minute peut-être, avant de se saisir de l'innocent oreiller et de le jeter sur le sol. Merde, il n'allait nulle part avec ce sommeil. Il se redressa, frottant sa main sur son visage. L'alcool aiderait peut-être, bien qu'il détestât l'idée d'utiliser la liqueur comme sédatif. SG1 était en congé pour soixante-douze heures, aussi s'il ne dormait pas maintenant, eh bien – il regarda son réveil – il avait encore soixante-deux heures pour y arriver. Et merde, il n'était que minuit. Il était peut-être allé au lit trop tôt, mais il s'était senti épuisé le temps qu'il arrive chez lui après le briefing et l'examen médical d'enfer. Bon Dieu, il passait plus de temps dans l'IRM ces jours-ci que dans son bureau.

Jack regarda les draps et couvertures emmêlés sur son lit et décida qu'il aurait plus de chance avec un verre. Mettant un t-shirt qu'il avait jeté plus tôt, Jack se déplaça facilement dans la maison sombre vers le salon et le meuble à alcool. Se versant un scotch, il l'ingurgita en une gorgée et venait de verser un autre verre quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna. Il sursauta au bruit soudain, renversant presque son verre. Merde ! Il n'avait même pas entendu de voiture se garer ! Et qui diable viendrait chez lui à minuit de toute façon ? La sonnette résonna à nouveau avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte. Il alluma la lumière du porche et regarda à travers le judas et vit… Carter ?

Il ouvrit à la volée la porte. « Carter ! Que diable faites-vous ici ? » Il arrêta sa tirade quand il la regarda attentivement. Merde, elle paraissait diablement mal. Elle le frôla en passant sans un mot et trop surpris pour faire autre chose, il recula et la laissa entrer. Jack ferma la porte et rapidement alluma la lumière de l'entrée. Sam ne s'arrêta qu'un instant, le regardant par-dessus son épaule, puis sans doute possible se dirigea vers sa chambre. Merde et double merde ! « Carter ! » cria-t-il après elle alors qu'elle disparaissait dans le couloir, se mettant tardivement en action et se hâtant derrière elle.

Jack la suivit jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, allumant la lumière et se tint là, muet de stupeur. Sam venait de jeter son manteau sur le sol et il se rendit compte qu'elle portait un genre de bas de pyjama bouffant et un petit top soyeux. « Carter… » essaya-t-il adoucissant son ton. Elle le regarda et il faillit flancher au désespoir qu'il vit dans ses yeux bleus fatigués. Sa voix devint douce. « Sam… »

Elle l'ignora et il retint son souffle en la regardant se couler dans son lit. Se reculant à l'autre bout, elle tint les couvertures levées en une claire invitation.

ooo

Sam tremblait, même si elle était presque certaine que la main tenant le drap relevé était ferme. Si Jack ne se mettait pas au lit avec elle, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait. Il lui avait fallu tout son courage pour aller aussi loin et maintenant elle avait besoin d'un signe de sa part pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas mal interprété la situation. Sa main commença à trembler quand il se tint simplement là et continua de la dévisager. Juste au moment où elle pensait qu'elle allait s'effondrer de tension, il retira son t-shirt et éteignit la lumière. Aveuglée momentanément par la soudaine obscurité, elle sentit le matelas se creuser lorsqu'il entra dans le lit et elle fut dans ses bras.

Elle haleta et il roula au-dessus d'elle, sa bouche se soudant parfaitement avec la sienne dans l'obscurité. Ses lèvres étaient dures et exigeantes, sa langue cherchant immédiatement à entrer. Elle gémit, ouvrant sa bouche pour lui, le laissant l'emporter sur une vague de passion. Elle avait besoin de ceci, elle avait besoin de lui, et elle avait besoin de savoir qu'il était en vie. Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, le serrant plus près. Suçant sa langue dans sa bouche, Sam enroula une de ses jambes autour de lui, se tortillant un peu pour se rapprocher de son érection qu'elle pouvait sentir grossir contre son ventre. Elle arqua son dos et relâcha sa prise sur Jack suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il lui retire son caraco, pleurant presque de soulagement quand son torse ferme entra finalement en contact avec ses seins.

« Doucement. » Sa voix était un murmure rauque dans son oreille, donnant des petits coups de dents sur le lobe. Comment pouvait-elle faire cela doucement quand sa bouche laissait un sillage de baisers humides le long de son cou ?

« Jack, » gémit-elle, s'accrochant désespérément à ses épaules. « Jack, » implora-t-elle presque, « J'ai besoin de vous. » Elle poussa un faible cri quand sa bouche se referma sur son sein, tirant et aspirant sa pointe déjà très sensible. A travers la brume de plaisir que sa bouche sur sa poitrine provoquait, Sam réussit à glisser ses mains le long de son dos jusqu'à sa taille, tirant sur son boxer. Il gronda, relâchant son mamelon avec un petit coup de dents et se recula légèrement. Sam l'aida impatiemment, ses mains rencontrant les siennes alors qu'elle tirait sur le vêtement incriminé. Leurs mains se rencontrèrent à nouveau à la ceinture de son pantalon de pyjama et finalement, ils furent nus tous les deux et il couvrit encore une fois son corps avec le sien. Elle écarta avec empressement ses cuisses, pliant ses genoux pour lui permettre l'accès, ses mains s'accrochant fermement à ses épaules. Oh, Dieu… elle gémit, bougeant ses hanches légèrement alors que son poids reposait sur elle, son pénis raide poussant déjà à travers son ouverture glissante.

« Sam ? » Elle entendit faiblement la question dans sa voix et rapidement glissa ses mains jusqu'à ses hanches, tirant brusquement sa chair inflexible. « Etes-vous sûre ? » Sa voix était rauque, à peine contrôlée.

« Oui, » réussit-elle à gémir. « Oh, Dieu, Jack… s'il vous plaît… » Pour l'encourager, elle glissa une main caressante le long de sa hanche entre leurs corps, saisissant délicatement son pénis. Cette fois, son amant gronda et elle sut qu'elle avait gagné. Il poussa doucement dans sa main et elle sourit contre son épaule, le guidant dans sa tendre ouverture. Elle haleta un peu à la première pénétration hésitante de son pénis en elle cela faisait si longtemps. Et même si elle voulait ceci plus qu'elle n'avait voulu quelque chose de toute sa vie, c'était toujours quelque peu alarmant de se rendre volontiers vulnérable à Jack, de lui céder de cette façon. Mais lorsqu'il gronda et poussa en elle, son pénis glissa plus loin et elle fut perdue.

« Oui, Jack, » haleta-t-elle, enroulant ses jambes autour de lui, l'incitant à continuer. Elle sentit son corps tout entier se raidir, puis il s'enfonça profondément. Elle cria doucement, ses muscles internes essayant désespérément de s'adapter à lui alors qu'il l'étirait et la remplissait. Elle haleta, s'adjurant intérieurement de se détendre.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » gronda-t-il dans son oreille. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle et elle gémit à nouveau quand il poussa ses hanches fermement contre elle. Oh Dieu, elle pouvait le sentir presser contre son col de l'utérus, sa pénétration complète.

Allait-elle bien ? Elle n'en était pas sûre, elle était submergée par sa possession. Elle devait être OK cependant, car ceci était Jack. « Oui, » souffla-t-elle enfin, lui donnant l'assurance qu'il cherchait.

Il ne dit rien, enfouit seulement son visage dans son cou et commença à bouger en elle à un rythme régulier. C'était familier et pourtant si nouveau et inattendu qu'elle fut momentanément confuse. Ils étaient enfin ensemble, unis aussi intimement qu'il était possible pour deux personnes de l'être. Et c'était tellement mieux que ce qu'elle avait imaginé et tellement plus doux-amer. Elle resserra ses bras autour de son amant, ignorant la petite voix qui la mettait en garde contre un plaisir fugace. Ils risquaient tous les deux beaucoup trop pour que ceci ne soit qu'un bref moment de plaisir. Gagnant confiance en elle, Sam commença à bouger avec son amant, allant à la rencontre de ses poussées. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans son dos et Jack gémit, ses mouvements devenant plus féroces. C'était comme s'il était déterminé à la marquer de manière permanente avec son contact, son corps. Et elle accueillit volontiers sa passion, désirant que cet instant ne se termine jamais.

Soudain, ses mouvements ralentirent et elle gémit, s'accrochant désespérément à ses épaules. « Mon amour, » implora-t-elle, seulement pour haleter de plaisir quand une main se glissa entre leurs corps unis, ses doigts agiles trouvant immédiatement son bouton gonflé. Elle gémit lorsqu'il caressa de manière experte son clitoris, ses hanches bougeant doucement contre elle en rythme avec sa main. Oh Dieu, il la tuait…

« Jack ! » cria-t-elle doucement quand le contact combiné de sa main et de son corps la poussa à la jouissance. A travers un nuage d'extase, elle le sentit s'enfoncer plus profondément, ses muscles internes se contractant avec insistance autour de sa hampe raide alors qu'elle jouissait dans ses bras. _Je dois être morte, _pensa-t-elle l'esprit brumeux, haletant pour respirer. _Personne ne pouvait survivre à un plaisir aussi intense_. Pourtant, le corps de son amant était un poids extrêmement réel contre elle, ses muscles tremblant sous ses mains. Elle soupira faiblement son nom et sentit ses muscles se tendre encore une fois.

« Dieu, Sam… » gronda-t-il, et il commença à bouger lourdement contre elle. Elle le tint solidement, se délectant de sa possession et les battements de plaisirs qui résonnaient encore en elle. C'était son tour maintenant, elle ajusta ses mouvements avec les siens, bougeant en synchronie. Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant qu'il ne s'enfonce profondément, collant son bassin contre le sien, ses hanches donnant des secousses convulsivement et son nom un cri rauque sur ses lèvres lorsque son orgasme survint.

« Oui, mon amour, » murmura-t-elle, l'encourageant alors qu'il vidait sa semence profondément dans son corps accueillant. Elle gémit doucement, resserrant ses muscles internes autour de lui, de petites vrilles de plaisir encore une fois se répandant en elle alors qu'elle partageait son plaisir. Il sembla frissonner sans fin sur elle, ses hanches se collant en elle avant de s'effondrer sur elle. Son gémissement résonna directement dans son oreille, son souffle chaud contre son cou alors qu'il se détendait lentement. Faisant courir sa main de façon apaisante le long de son dos en sueur, Sam soupira, savourant l'instant. Au lieu d'enlever son poids d'elle, comme elle s'y était attendue, il se lova davantage dans ses bras. Elle voulait que cet instant dure aussi longtemps que possible. Mais elle était si fatiguée et ne s'était pas sentie aussi en sécurité ou protégée depuis si longtemps, qu'elle se sentit plonger lentement dans le sommeil. La respiration de Jack avait ralenti et s'était stabilisée aussi et Sam blottit son visage contre sa gorge, laissant le sommeil l'emporter.

ooo

Jack se retourna, ouvrit les yeux et grogna quand il vit qu'il n'était que 0500. Il était seul dans le lit, où était Sam ? Il entendit la chasse d'eau, le robinet puis la porte s'ouvrit. Elle fut brièvement silhouettée, sa peau pâle une ombre claire dans la chambre encore sombre lorsqu'elle traversa avec grâce la pièce jusqu'au lit. Il imita son action précédente et souleva les couvertures, il ne put voir que le rapide éclair de son sourire et elle se pelotonnait dans ses bras. Elle s'adaptait contre lui parfaitement, ses seins pressés agréablement contre son côté une jambe svelte nichée entre les siennes, sa tête sous son menton. Sa main traçait négligemment des motifs délicats sur sa poitrine et son abdomen et, comme attendu, une certaine partie de son anatomie en prenait note. Aussi agréable que fut son contact et autant il désirait lui faire l'amour à nouveau, il y avait certaines choses qu'il avait besoin de connaître avant qu'ils n'aillent plus loin.

« Alors… » avança-t-il, entremêlant ses doigts doucement dans ses cheveux. « J'étais plutôt surpris quand tu t'es montrée la nuit dernière. »

Sam renifla, et il put entendre l'amusement dans sa voix. « Il m'a semblé que tu t'es très bien ressaisi. »

« Oui, eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'un gars est censé faire quand une femme magnifique vient dans son lit ? »

« Mmm… tu t'en es pas mal tiré, » murmura-t-elle, sa main dansant délicatement sur le bas de son abdomen.

Il haleta lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent les poils de son pubis. Il ne savait pas si elle essayait de le distraire ou quoi, mais il était déterminé à obtenir des réponses. Il se redressa avec précaution, ignorant le petit miaulement de protestation de Sam et la retourna sur son dos il alluma la lampe de chevet. La lumière jeta une douce lueur sur eux et Jack se mit sur son côté, observant Sam. Elle était toujours pâle et il y avait encore des traces sombres sous ses yeux, mais un peu de la tension semblait avoir quitté son visage. Il espérait que ses actions prochaines ne les ramèneraient pas.

Elle lui fit un sourire hésitant. « Jack ? » sa voix et ses yeux soudain prudents.

« Parle-moi, Sam. » Son sourire s'effaça et elle ferma les yeux, détournant son visage. Il entoura sa joue avec douceur, tournant son visage à nouveau vers lui.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac en voyant la douleur dans ses yeux. « Je… » sa voix s'étiola et il put dire qu'elle s'efforçait de trouver ses mots.

Il caressa sa joue, lissant ses doigts sur son front. « Dis-moi, » commanda-t-il doucement. Elle soupira en tremblant et il lui fit ce qu'il espéra être un sourire rassurant.

« Sur P2A-018, quand le Jaffa vous a amenés, Grogan et toi, à la Sentinelle… nous étions séparés. »

« Tu m'as dit que tu savais ce que je ressentais. » Elle hocha la tête, son expression crispée se détendant un peu. Il écarta les franges de son front, laissant traîner délicatement ses doigts vers sa gorge, laissant là sa main. « Qu'est-ce que je ressentais ? » Il posa la question avec désinvolture et cela prit un moment pour que la question pénètre en elle. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et cette expression proche de la panique fut une fois encore dans ses yeux.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un long moment puis les mots sortirent d'elle en vrac. « Tu avais l'impression que ton monde arrivait à sa fin. Comme si ta vie était lentement drainée hors de toi. Comme si ta vie ne vaudrait pas la peine d'être vécue quand l'autre mourrait… » Sa voix se brisa alors et elle prit une aspiration tremblante. « Comme si ma vie ne vaudrait pas la peine d'être vécue si tu mourrais, » corrigea-t-elle.

Jack savait qu'il la harcelait, mais elle n'avait pas encore dit ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. « Est-ce que c'est tout ? » Il avait ressenti tout cela, et quelque chose de plus…

« Que tu m'aimais, » balbutia-t-elle finalement, paraissant à la fois troublée et embrassée maintenant par ses questions.

Il sourit tendrement, caressant ses lèvres délicatement avec les siennes. « C'est une partie, » murmura-t-il et il releva la tête, attendant plus.

Elle fronça les sourcils, son front se plissant et ses sourcils se rapprochant alors qu'elle méditait apparemment sur son commentaire. Il ne pensait pas que la question était si difficile, pourtant elle paraissait troublée. Puis, tout à coup son visage s'éclaira et ses yeux brillèrent. « Oh, » murmura-t-elle, et rougit. « Je t'aime. »

« Etait-ce si difficile ? » murmura-t-il.

Elle soupira, « Oui et non. » Il leva un sourcil en guise de question. « Ca ne rend pas notre situation plus facile, » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Non, tu as raison, » reconnut-il. « Je ne pense pas que rien de ce qui concerne notre 'situation' sera jamais facile. Et cela étant le cas, pourquoi le compliquerions-nous davantage ? »

Sa main se leva alors, en une tendre caresse sur sa joue. « Parce que je ne pourrais pas supporter de te faire face de l'autre côté d'un champ de force et savoir que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te dire – et te montrer – ce que je ressens. » Elle poussa sur ses épaules et il la laissa le remettre sur son dos. Plaçant ses mains sur sa taille, il la stabilisa alors qu'elle le chevauchait sa douce chair de femme frottant de manière délicieuse contre son pénis, l'amenant instantanément au garde à vous.

« Sam, » gémit-il quand elle se tortilla un peu, ne sachant pas combien de cette excitation il serait capable d'endurer. Il n'eut pas longtemps à s'inquiéter brusquement Sam se releva sur ses genoux et avec douceur se saisit de son pénis. Il gémit à nouveau quand elle bougea, s'abaissant lentement sur lui. Glissant ses mains sur ses hanches, il les agrippa fermement, résistant à l'envie de la hâter. Même après leur rapport sexuel précédent, elle était toujours incroyablement étroite et l'intense sensation d'être enveloppé si chaudement dans son corps était si exquise qu'il désirait que ce moment ne se termine jamais ! Il entendit son faible soupir puis son poids s'installa pleinement sur lui lorsqu'elle le prit complètement en elle.

Elle posa les mains sur sa poitrine pour se soutenir et commença à balancer ses hanches avec douceur. Jack sut qu'il ne verrait jamais rien de plus beau que son amante à cet instant. Ses yeux étaient fermés, ses joues rouges de plaisir, son expression celle d'une intense satisfaction tandis qu'elle bougeait contre lui. Incapable de résister, Jack leva ses bras et caressa doucement ses seins. Sam sourit et ouvrit les yeux et se pencha, frôlant ses lèvres d'un baiser à bouche ouverte. « Je t'aime, » murmura-t-elle.

Les mains de Jack saisirent ses hanches et il poussa violemment son bassin. Sam gémit son nom et s'affaissa contre sa poitrine, sa respiration haletante brûlante contre sa gorge. Enroulant ses bras autour d'elle, Jack prit le contrôle et la retourna, la clouant sous son corps. S'installant fermement dans le berceau de ses cuisses, il lui fit lever ses jambes sur sa taille et commença à s'enfoncer en elle profondément. Il enfouit son visage dans sa gorge, et sentit ses bras s'enrouler autour de son cou en commençant à bouger ses hanches en tandem avec les siennes. Il la chevaucha puissamment, la poussant à lever ses jambes plus haut autour de lui, frottant son bassin contre elle avec chaque poussée. Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant que Sam ne crie doucement, son corps tout entier s'arquant vers lui alors les premiers tremblements de son orgasme commençaient. Jack s'enfonçait profondément, les contractions insistantes de ses muscles internes le tenant captif pendant qu'il l'amenait à l'orgasme. Quand finalement elle se détendit sous lui, il recommença à bouger puissamment en elle, s'enfonçant profondément jusqu'à trouver lui-même son propre orgasme, l'extase échappant à tout contrôle alors qu'il se vidait sans fin dans sa grotte brûlante.

ooo-

Sam caressa tendrement les cheveux de Jack, son corps vibrant encore plaisamment de son orgasme et de celui de son amant. Elle était déjà désespérément amoureuse de lui avant leur première relation intime, et maintenant, elle avait bien peur d'être désespérément intoxiquée de son contact également. « Dieu, Jack… Je t'aime tellement, » murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Maintenant qu'elle avait finalement donné voix aux mots, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle et elle sourit comme une idiote. Elle souriait encore quand Jack leva sa tête de son épaule et elle se retrouva en train de regarder directement dans ses yeux d'un brun intense.

« Tu signifies tout pour moi, » murmura-t-il, l'intensité de l'émotion dans sa voix et ses yeux brûlant son âme.

Son sourire s'adoucit et elle leva sa main et lissa ses cheveux en arrière. « Je l'avais en quelque sorte compris. »

Jack attrapa sa main et déposa un baiser dans sa paume. « Je t'ai forcée à confesser que tu m'aimais. » Il eut un sourire en coin. « Tu devrais demander la même chose de moi. »

Ses lèvres se relevèrent en un sourire plein de tendresse. « Tu me montres ton amour dans chaque chose que tu fais. Surtout en me faisant confiance. » Elle frissonna légèrement en se souvenant de lui de l'autre côté du champ de force. Quand ses yeux essayèrent désespérément de lui dire de croire en elle et d'avoir confiance en ce qu'elle faisait, même si ses actions allaient directement contre ses ordres. Son expression se fit plus sérieuse et Sam sut instinctivement qu'il s'en souvenait aussi. « Je n'ai pas besoin de mots, Jack. »

« Trop dommage, » gronda-t-il. « Tu vas les avoir quand même. » Ses mains entourèrent avec douceur son visage et elle regarda intensément ses yeux lorsqu'il avoua, « Je t'aime. »

Fin

_Note__ : c'est un superbe missing scene à l'épisode « La sentinelle », non ? J'aime énormément les fics de Sue, donc il est probable que je traduise d'autres de ses fics, même si ce ne sera pas très régulièrement (figurez-vous que je n'aime pas trop traduire les fics NC17 ! Allez comprendre ! lol)_


End file.
